This invention relates to binding systems for the capture, representation, organization, access, presentation, communication, and delivery of information, and to leafs with mounting surfaces which may be directly attached to a host book, it's bindings, it's surfaces, and or its covers, which in and of themselves provide non-sequential (non-linear) access to their mounting surfaces without needing to be removed from their attachment to the host book, it's bindings and/or it's surfaces, and which offer further non-linear access when physically removed from their binding and repositioned.
The invention relates to the provision of such non-linear pages which possess the property hereinafter referred to as "windowing", the ability for the page to maintain its face and perimeter orientation in various positions without being removed from the host book to which they are attached, and to such pages implemented with means for semi-permanent attachment, there by offering 2 levels of non-linear access.
The invention further relates to leafs of various types for use on the mounting surfaces according to the invention, including leafs with pluralities of surfaces, leafs with arrays of stacked repositionable notes, leafs with notepads, and to the binding of leafs which themselves may be electronic modules, acting as a means for one of capturing, storing, accessing, displaying, and transmitting information in electronic form.
The invention therefore relates to leaves with mounting surfaces offering semi-permanent retaining means which enable easy removal and reinsertion, permitting rapid reordering for non-linear access, while retaining their semi-permanent binding during the page turning operation, to such mounting surfaces which provide non-linear "windowing" manipulation of their mounting surfaces and which may be permanently attached or semi-permanently attached to the surfaces of the host book and to its binding, and to book systems formed by combining covers, rings, and mounting surfaces according to this invention that offer compact, reconfigurable, highly visual means for handling heterogenous, mixed media forms of information.
The improvement specified according to this invention that permits the movement of surfaces non-linearly with respect to other surfaces of the host book without requiring the removal of the surface from it's binding to the book are formed as "windowing flap based mounting surfaces", or HyperFlaps, as they are referred to in the following specification. They may be implemented in such a manner as to be permanently attached to a binding, semi-permanently attached to a binding, and or permanently or semi-permanently attached to any surface, such as a cover, or other surfaces, such as other pages of the host book. Additionally, it is an improvement to construct such a device folded from paper with adhesive where the binding adhesive further comprises a repositionable adhesive for reposting the window within a book countless times. It is a further improvement to make the windowing plate of a HyperFlap.RTM.4 construction interleave arbitrarily between any two pages of a book with a varying number of leafs by implementing a flexible hinge section between an extension flap and an orientation flap. And it is a further improvement to make the construction of such a leaf family from leather or preferably from a spun fibre plastic material such as tyvec.RTM.(Dupont), for use in constructing a non-tearable living hinge, and to further laminate sections of this tyvec in plastic to improve stiffness, surface adhesion for postit notes,preservation of print advertising, specialty printing, instructional printing and the like, and for improving the overall look and feel. It is further an improvement to construct a minimalist HyperFlap from a plastic snap together form factor and in particular to construct a stiff plastic plate such as an ABS plastic while making the stem portion that attaches to a binding in a more flexible plastic material such as a polypropelene material.
This general feature of non-linear page positioning may be added to or implemented as any one of a number of different surface types designed to improve visual access and dynamic access to a notebook system. Surface types according to this invention offer repositionable indexes, insertable surfaces with arrays of repositionable notes, insertable surfaces with folds to various styles, and surfaces with electronic devices mounted on them.
Computer modules are becoming extremely thin, like a leaf for a book. Additionally, the modules are being designed to provide application specific functions, as smart pages for a host book application. Examples include application specific calculators for word processing, calculating in various accounting activities in such fields as real estate or finance, calorie counting, and the like. Forming a book of application specific calculator pages is feasible. An example application would have each page of an accounting book be an electronic chart of accounts, each page being retained using means according to this invention, each page capable of knowing its position relative to any other page, independent of the ordinal location of the page.
Windowing hyperflap pages that preserve the face and perimeter orientation of the top surface or window and which may be permanently or semi-permanently attached to bindings, binder surfaces, i.e. the cover or other surfaces contained therein, of the host information processing object, (i.e. the blank book or notebook) have been unavailable.
Construction of a cover assembly would also be intended as part of the windowing book attachment where in the cover assembly is formed as a unit including a windowing attachment pivotally coupled to a free edge of such a cover. In fact, the orientation flap of such a device might have a hinge section coupling between the orientation flap and the cover for allowing the electronic window to interleave between sheets of a host. It would also be possible to construct such an orientation member from a wire frame attached pivotally at the edge of the cover and substantially bisecting the plate of the windowing device.
These repositionable mounting surfaces may be constructed from paper and use a repositionable adhesive for removable reattachability. They may be implemented with removable holes and cut patterns according to this invention, may be implemented with the hole pattern formed as an attachable strip or alternatively implemented directly as part of a surface. These repositionable mounting surfaces are formed with flaps called orientation flaps, that preserve the orientation of the mounting surface in various positions. Such mounting surfaces may comprise a pocket for attaching the information handling media according to the invention, a delivery system for stacks of repositionable notes of varying sizes, indexes with one or more indexing edges, all offered as as easily repositionable pages.
Construction in a tyvec like material is a preferred means for constructing a light HyperFlap.RTM. mechanism that may be given a lifetime warrantee. Laminating such a device selectively with a plastic enables the formation of stiff reusable surfaces, pockets, and other receiver structures on the mounting surface and permits the construction of a stiffened orientation flap mechanism.
Their use for blackboard notetaking has been unavailable(reference Schwartz 5048869). Their use as a page device in calendars, as a way of improving the "binding architecture" of a calendar for the purpose of enhancing a calendars modularity, for example, by splitting sections of a calendar onto window plates, i.e. month, week, telephone, notes on separate windows has been unavailable.
Such windowing pages as described, delivered in a semi-permanent attached fashion, there by offering two levels of non-sequential positioning, have been unavailable to notebook users.